Many materials of disposable wearable articles such as, for example, paper diapers or sanitary napkins are sheet-like materials obtained by cutting a rollstock. When such sheet-like materials are produced, a film is wound off from the rollstock. A portion of an outermost layer of a length of one round in the outermost circumference of the rollstock is easy to be soiled or damaged during transportation, and therefore, needs to be removed.